


I Saw You In The Water

by TinyMog



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reminiscing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyMog/pseuds/TinyMog
Summary: Azura is gone. Corrin is dealing with it in his own way. But his concern is not for himself.





	I Saw You In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'Cringe' by Matt Maeson.

It was easy falling in love with her. So easy I had done it long before I was even aware. From the first time I heard her voice, before I had a face to pair it with, I loved her.  
And after I saw her... I loved her. Even more so. Her long blue hair, cascading like the waterfalls she loved so much, soft amber eyes, and the way she danced... Everything about her was so unique, so lovely, everything I ever wanted. Before I realized I wanted anything.  
Her voice... Strengthening me on the battlefield. And calming me in the aftermath... Like no one else ever could. Her song my battle cry. My anthem. But also...  
My lullaby. When I'd have nightmares she was always there to lull me back to sleep. Her fingers running through my hair and her voice running through my mind.  
  
I could have listened to her sing forever.  
If she'd have let me... If she hadn't...  
  
If I'd known it would be the last time I would have listened harder. Would have carved those words into my heart, wove them into the fabric of my being so that anyone who heard me speak would hear her as well. I would've but I didn't. I couldn't. She came and went as fast as the tides change. So beautiful.  
  
I miss her so much... But in the grand scheme of things, it was easy saying goodbye. Far easier than it had any right to be. I suppose it's to be expected. I've had plenty of practice. It's a terrible skill to be good at. It makes things easier in your heart, but harder in your life.  
I still hear her. In my mind. On the wind of a summer's day. In the gentle pounding of ocean waves...  
  
It was easy saying goodbye.  
  
It was hard telling the kids.  
  
Kana cried. And cried. And still cries. Alone in her room when she thinks I'm asleep. I hear her muffled sobs through the walls but leave her alone knowing I haven't the words to console her. Azura would of course. But if she were here then there'd be no need for her to be. It's painfully ironic.  
  
In a manner very different from his sister, Shigure is quiet, calm, and accepting. Just like his mother. Taking everything that comes with a solemn nod and a clear understanding. To anyone looking in I'm sure he seems the exact same as before.  
  
But he doesn't sing anymore.  
  
I desperately wish he would. But perhaps the duet wouldn't sound as sweet with only one part.  
  
I often believe that this is all my fault. We left them in the deeprealms. Unprepared and alone. And though everyone is together and comfortable in Krakenburg Castle, I can't help but feel that my children are still in their own 'deeprealms' so to speak.  
  
Still alone. Still unprepared for the horrors this world can house. Their grief growing them up faster than I can keep up with.  
  
My sweet children... Your father fought to give you a peaceful world to grow up in, but your mother would have been able to give you a peaceful heart. Which I know is all you really need right now.  
You've seen too much death, and said goodbye to too many friends already...  
  
I wish I knew how to help you.  
  
For now all I can do is bring you with me when I travel down to the ocean. And hope. And pray, that you can hear her voice too. That somehow you will see her in the water as I do. And that even a memory of her, will be able to help you better that I ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Written shortly after I beat the Conquest route and was sad to see my wife leave me for a pond. :(


End file.
